Teens of the Future's Past
by BookLovers3
Summary: Six very powerful demigods, one with a secret, several with broken pasts. What happens when the gods learn her treacherous secret? What happens if they send a team of two boys to extract her? But will her friends stand in the way? Will they join the journey? If they do what will Percy Jackson and the Seven think? Post BoO. Rated T because we're cautious (and monster attacks!).
1. Prologue

**A/N; ****Okay, hi! So this is the first time all thr- four (sorry what's your face!), of us are posting, being on this website as an author? I don't know what to call it. But anyway still getting used to it, so yeah any advice you give, we'll gladly take. :) Oh yeah probably wanna know when the story happens(a derr!). The story happens after BoO. Yeah...onto the disclaimer!**

**We don't not own PJO or HoO. That'd be Rick Riordan, as printed on the front of each and every book.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Ambrosia Ransom

July 21, 2012

1:42pm

St. Louis Arch, Missouri

"Amber?" I paid no attention.

"Amber! Seriously, listen."

"Mmm.." I mumbled and continued to attempt to read my book.

"Ambrosia Aqua Ransom!"

I instantly jumped to attention and gave shot him my signature death glare.

If looks could kill, I think I would be in Juvie for murder. "Never. Call. Me. Ambrosia."

My brother gave me a sly grin. "Just look." He pointed out the car window at the St. Louis Arch. Everything looked normal. Except for the kid on top.

Just barely in sight, a boy stood on the observation deck in what seemed like a hole burned through the metal. Not exactly normal.

"What the…?" I started, confused. But I didn't know how much more confusing the next thing he did would be.

The boy jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; ****Okay so yeah still new to this, so excited to post! Please excuse the grammar, and shtuff. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Flames? What the heck, why not?! We'd like to know what we can improve on! So thanks for reading. Eat more cheese, Astrid would say 'Listen to more music!', Andrew wouldn't care, Grace would probably say 'I'm BATMAN!'. Those are all the messages I'd like to send to you from the team, which were basically messages I made up XD. Heh, heh. Whatever. Anyway! Don't forget to review, we like input, cheese, music and Batman! :) In this case.l we'd like review though. oh yeah, maybe if we get 5 reviews/favorites/PMs/follows (responses basically) whatever means a new chapter. As soon as we have the next chapter ready of course :)  
><strong>

**Your Authors,**

**BookLovers3**


	2. Sunshine Gets New Friends

**AN; Hi guys it's Astrid I thought that to actually get some people reading this we should post the next chapter****. No one has reviewed but that's ok. Now on with the story.**

**But first the disclaimer we do not own the Percy Jackson characters they're all Rick Riordans *sigh***

2 years later-

Chapter 1

Astrid Lockhart

July

7:34am

Richmond, VA

When I found the house, I thought my luck had changed. I'd ran away and was somewhere in North Philadelphia following the train tracks, when I spotted an abandoned warehouse by the Delaware river when I saw the sorry looking building. A three story warehouse loomed over me sporting the name "Pete's Toilet and Bath, Just a Flush Away!" with a smiling toilet on the billboard. (Luckily for me, it was empty with no sign of Pete or his mutant toilets)

Why was I running away?

People were always saying how amazing my voice is. But I knew they didn't care about me.

The real me. All my "friends" only wanted to hear me sing.

I had to go.

Especially since my dad left when I was a newborn, then my mom, the only person who really cared about me, was killed in a freak plane crash.

One I should have been on.

From good luck or just chance I was alive and she was dead. Five years ago, we were headed to Sweden for the summer, when I was separated from her in the crowd headed on the US flight. I guess when your 6, US looks like UK, so I thought I was on my way to Stockholm to meet up with my dad, "He's just busy, sweetie." was what my mom told me.

Too busy to come home, to busy to see his family, too busy for everything 'not' important, like my mom's funeral.

I ended up at the JFK airport, waiting with a cranky social services lady. She wore neon orange lipstick and a tight black dress with a stiff bun. She obviously did not find much joy in her work, seeing as her only response to me was; "Uh huh." so this was our whole conversation for 4 hours,

"Where's my mommy?"

"Uh huh."

"Does that mean she's here?"

"Uh huh."

"When's she gonna pick me up?"

"Uh huh."

"When's that?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

At around midnight, she got a call from the British airline,

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh… Oh…" She paused, "Uh huh..." She looked at me with only the slightest bit of sympathy hidden in her dull eyes. "I'll tell her." She place the phone down gently and looked me straight in the eye.

"I don't think your mom's going to pick you up anytime soon, honey."

"Uh huh?"

9 years later, I woke up with a sword at my neck.

To most people, this would be horrifying, but to me, this was a daily occurrence. But back to the point, (Ha, see what I did there?)

Over me stood two girls about my age pointing weapons down at me.

The first girl had jet black hair with green and purple neon highlights streaking through her short hair and looked a little gothic with her leather jacket and denim jeans. But her eyes… they were so complex with multiple shades of amethyst almost like her eyes were seashells. Oh yeah and she had a sword. Completely unmentionable since she was holding it to my throat.

Anyway the second girl was about two inches shorter than the first and had shoulder length brown hair in a braid with one dirty blond streak on the right side. She wore a gray t-shirt and camo pants with black combat boots. Her eyes were gold and luminous and they reminded me of someone important, at least someone I should know. Anyway she had a silver bow and arrows strapped to her back, along with a sword, forged of what seemed like celestial and imperial gold.

So naturally, like a regular person, I turned to them and said "Well, Hello there. Lovely weather, don't you think?"

The first girl grunted and turned to the second.

They locked eyes with each and stood there as I cleared my throat awkwardly. After about 10 seconds, the first girl looked back at me and said "Do it."

The second girl nodded and lifted her hands to her temples and seemed to be looking straight through me. Her eyes started to glow gold, and I turned to the other girl and said "Is that normal or...?" The girl said nothing and pressed her sword a little deeper into my neck. "Quite." Then her face contorted into a softer expression, "Just don't move."

Then I felt a slight tingling sensation in my head like someone was looking through my thoughts. "_Holy. Cow." _I thought. "_There is a girl. reading. My mind." _Then the weird feeling stopped. I looked up, and the girl said to the first girl, "She's one of us Amber."

They lowered their weapons.

The first girl then said "I'm Amber and that's Grace." she said solemnly. "Astrid." I said. "Uh quick question, is that girl telepathic?" Grace smiled "Yes, I am. And you have a hint of charmspeak in your voice." I grinned back. "Cool! You guys are freaks like me. I feel so loved." Amber narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a freak." Grace motioned not to add on. "So any other surprises I should know about?"

Grace laughed. "You have no idea. But enough boasting, I suppose we can trust you now?"

"You better or I'm kicking you out of my house." I responded.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission." said Amber, clearly not approving our little group.

"We didn't come for a playdate," said Grace.

As we settled down for the night, I noticed how cold it was and made a fire by heating up some logs with my hands. After some compliments from Grace and a mumble from Amber, I said, "Let's play a game, to get to know each other, _Answer the questions or die!"_

"You're gonna fit in great. Let's play." said Grace.

"Okay…. Amber, what are your magical powers that you'd like to share with us?" I started. She sat up and made a brisk movement with her hand and made all the water from her water bottle splash onto the fire. "Goodnight." she said stiffly.

"Party pooper." I mumbled and went to sleep.

Correction. _Tried_ to sleep. The thing was, about ten minutes after Amber shut me down, she sat up out of her sleeping bag and was basically guarding us.

The next week once we had gotten to know each other, I'd developed a schedule to pass time. Wake up for morning guard at exactly 5:00am, (Grace was in charge of time with an uncanny knack for telling the exact time) guard till 7 and then wake up everyone and eat breakfast, take a super long shower(until Amber makes the water cold at least), (I literally make my own songs in there) go on the trampoline and sing for about three hours, (until Amber yells at me) eat lunch on the trampoline, sing and bounce (until Amber yells at me... again) then make dinner, eat dinner, set up the fire for the night, and go to sleep. I was doing flips on the rusty old trampoline Grace pulled out of the garage in the backyard of our cozy abandoned home when I heard voices from the woods. I leaped to the top of a tree and found the source of the whispers. Two tall boys armed with swords stood on the edge of the clearing looking back at our house with their backs to me. I couldn't see much, but the first one had messy blond hair and a black sword that seemed to be sucking the color out of everything said:

"Wally, Chiron said they're here!"

The other boy had spiky red hair (like he enjoyed sticking his fingers in wall sockets) held a bronze sword.

"All I see is an abandoned house! How can we get demigods that don't exist!?"

"They're in the house genius! But lets wait until one of them comes out instead of us barging in." said the first boy. I narrowed my eyes. When I jumped through the open window, I knew the boys had started to follow me. Also because the the boy with the red hair said "Dude, I just saw a girl leap through that window. The first boy nodded. "Pursue, but maintain distance. And don't speed up there and scare them."

"_Speed up?" _I thought. "_What could that mean?" _I quietly sprinted to the hallway door and knocked three times and a hand pulled me in. Grace closed the door quietly and crossed her arms. "Why are there two boys outside?!" demanded Amber. Of course that's when I started blubbering, " Well I was flipping on the trampoline and then they came out of the woods and the blonde was hot did I just say that ok I did but anyway the redhead said, oh that's cool it rhymes anyway he said, 'How can we extract Demi... Something that don't exist' and I was like sneaky ninja style through the window and here I am!" Grace just stared at me.

"Then what are you doing just standing here?!" demanded Amber. "They've found us," muttered Amber. " Go back out there and see if they're a threat! Grace go with her so she doesn't hop out and greet them. I'll pack up camp and we regroup back here at sunset." Amber said.

"We don't know if they're friendly or not yet!" I said. "Bring your weapons, no excuses." said Amber flatly. "Yeah, yeah, always hostile." Grace looked at me and said in my mind, "_Don't make her angry, bad things happen." _I sighed and nodded. "Remember, covert." said Amber. As we walked away I asked Grace, "What's covert?" She grinned and said "Classic Sunny."

After I said that I walked out and ninja-d my way into the tree as silent as a squirrel and watched the two boys. The redhead (Wally I think) said " Did you hear that?" and the other boy said "What?" I listened this time and there it was a small rustle in the leaves where Grace went.'_Grace get out of there!' _I said in my mind to her, and two seconds later she materialized next to me. "_How are you doing that?"_ I said through the link. "_Invisibility." _she replied. "_Ugh, so unfair." _I thought. "_Shh.. you're thinking too loud, they'll hear you!" _responded Grace. "_On three, one…" _we pulled out our weapons "_two…" _we got ready to leap "_three!" _ We jumped from the tree and launched a full attack on the two boys. I threw my daggers at the blond while Grace went metal to metal with the second boy, Wally. "_I hope you realize we can end this in five seconds with Amber or just actually trying." _I said through the link

"_True, but we got to make seem like we're weak. No powers until needed." _replied Grace in my mind. I focused my attention back on the boy, who was dodging my daggers and trying to reason with me at the same time. "We're not here to hurt you! We're trying to help you!" the first boy said. "Help us with what? Does it look like we need help?" I said as I jabbed his shoulder.

He sidestepped and weakly attempted to disarm me. _"Grace, please lets get Amber this is pointless."_

"_Fine, cover me."_ she said through the link as she leaped up into a tree and started to call Amber through the link.

When I turned back to where the two boys should have been, only the blond one stood in front of me. "What the…" I started, looking around for the redhead Wally, I turned around and saw him pursuing Grace.

I got my bow and aimed it at him. Before I could shoot, the other boy stepped in front of me. I said "What are you doing?!" The boy looked at me with intense black eyes,"If you really want to take us out , then shoot me" he said. In the background I could hear his partner say "Dude! Arrows hurt!"

I just couldn't do it.

"No."

"What?" said the second boy

"I said no, I can't do it," I said as I lowered my bow.

"I can't just kill him, I'm not a murderer," I said with a sigh as I held out my hand.

He looked at it suspiciously as if I was gonna judo flip him when Grace landed back down from the tree with Amber and the redhead and told the first boy,"Dude, be happy she's giving you the option."

I looked at her like she was crazy and said "I've only judo flipped you ONCE and that was because you spilled your water bottle all over my phone where I just downloaded 50 songs!"

"Which Amber fixed and you did by hacking the phone and getting them for free,"

"I don't get it, music should be free to the world so everyone can enjoy it," I said dreamily.

"Sure Sunshine sure," said Amber

"Don't call me Sunshine!"

"Fine Sunny,"

"Hey, thats not what I meant! Where are you going?! Hey come back!"

"I got to get our supplies that we left in the warehouse,"

"Come back! We need to talk this out with them!"

I yelled back but she just shook her head and walked toward the house. I turned back to the boy who was staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I said " Free to the world,really?" He responded. "Whatever, who are you and where did you come from!?" "Ok, well I'm Andrew Mace Reckonson and I'm a demigod which I think you know, and that boy with the redhead is "Wally West!" he interrupted. "I'm a demigod too! My father is Hermes and Andrew's a Hades kid." Me and Grace just looked at him. "And we are here from Camp Half Blood to get three demigods, you guys, and we don't know who their parents are I think you three are them so please be…."

"Helpful." finished Andrew. I looked at him for a second before saying,"Sure as I said earlier you can call me Astrid..."

"Astrid, what are you doing!?"

It was Amber walking back from the house. I didn't know what her problem was, these people seemed fine to me, but then again, I thought a dracae we fought last week was an innocent cheerleader… blowing up the front yard… real nice.

"What now Amber?" I asked with a sigh.

Grace looked between us as if not sure whether to say something or be silent. "They're the people who are going to take Grace away!" This was news to Grace, who stared at the boys and fiddled with her sword hilt, ready to pummel them. I jumped back, startled, and turned around to Andrew who had a grim look on his face "You're taking away Grace?"

"We don't have a choice, it's the god's orders, we are supposed to find the six demigods of the new prophecy. We don't know who though, but we have to, we don't have a choice,"

"Demi-what? A prophecy?,"

"Long story. Chiron…"

"The horse man from Greek mythology? Are you mental?" asked Amber.

"Yes, and no. Anyway 'the horse man' is our camp director. He sensed a powerful godly force here. So that meant either powerful demigods, or the world was ending. So he sent us."

"You _are _mental." mumbled Amber

"So are you guys coming?" he said, ignoring Amber.

I looked at when Amber yelled "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to think,"

"There is nothing to think about, we are not going!"

"Maybe I want to go," I said then walked off not wanting to talk anymore.

"Can 'Grace' speak for herself?" We all turned to her.

"Thank you. Astrid..." I grumbled. "and Amber, you know we need help. We can't run forever. And I'd rather none of us die, please and thank you. So I think we should go. I don't trust you two, but I trust you're telling the truth."

The boys looked at us wearily, and I realized that we were coated with blood, mud, and monster dust, not a flattering combination. Five seconds passed. Ten.

Amber groaned, "Fine."

"But first I think we should get to know you before we run off with you people," she said.

"We're a team now," said Grace. We exchanged uneasy glances,

"...whether we like it or not."

**AN: So wadya think please r&r. The team hopes that whenever you are reading this you had a wonderful day but since it's New Years for us "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We will add the Percy Jackson characters later on in the story promise. I would add as much as I could but I don't think the team would be happy if I added everything we had.**

**Yours truly,**

** BookLovers3 **


	3. Say What!

**A/N; Heylo! Dis is Amber! And no I'm not as grumpy as I am in the fanfiction. I promise! Actually Amber lightens up a little when...what's that little subconscious? Don't give them any spoilers? Okay! Sorry! But she isn't always grumpy, she has a reason for it too. I feel really guilty too, I don't even have a next chapter doc for my fanfiction, but I'm updating our group one. But this one was already written. Someone just had to post it. Oh yeah! Okay I seriouly couldn't think of a name for this chapter. I think it captures the main idea though...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; We do NOT own PJO. Or the song Fire N' Gold by Bea Miller. Buyt we do own the OCs, which is like everyone so far...But we don't own PJO or Fire 'N Gold**

Chapter 2

Andrew Reckinson

August 4, 2014

5:03pm

Richmond, VA

I watched Astrid walk off. A warm charisma flew off her in waves, She had long midnight black hair and beautiful blue eyes….. wait, beautiful?  
>I'm so messed up from this whole experience. But anyway, she wore a silver shirt with dark blue jean shorts (considering it was fall I was kind of confused but said nothing) and a jacket that held her daggers and that strapped her bow onto her back.<br>"She's is pretty…" I thought after she went off. The girl, Grace, looked at me funny with her intense gold eyes. "These girls are something else," I thought. Though

I had no idea how much more crazy this extraction would get.

_**2 weeks later**_

So we stayed in their house for two weeks and we got know them. Ast-, sorry Midnight she was really nice and was super ADHD and burned most of it out jumping on the trampoline and playing 12 instruments at once. I started to really like her for well... her. I also learned that Amber does not like people flirting with her, and Wally figured that out the hard way when she (literally) threw him out the window as soon as he called her "babe". So I knew to sleep on the opposite side of the room next to Wally when we were choosing spots for our sleeping bags. I also learned that Amber hates it when people follow her, which isn't an issue.

Another thing I learned was, Midnight loves singing. But whenever she's on the trampoline and she's singing, apparently I'm not allowed to listen because it could rupture my ear drums, make my eyes bleed, and cause heart failure if she sings too loud. Though when she sings normally it's amazing. So one time when she was following her regular schedule, singing on the rusty trampoline until Amber yelled at her for no reason, I figured 'This is my chance' so I walked over to her and said, "Hey can I listen to you sing?" She looked at me for a minute then said yes. I was thrilled until I heard her mutter, "Shut up!" I looked down sheepishly, "Sorry… I should go back in…" She raised her eyebrows until she realized what she said and then quickly said "No,no,no, that wasn't for you, that was for Grace she said "Don't kill him." and I said "Why would I, shut up." really sorry uh singing yeah," She said this all in one breath. Talk about antsy "Wait…" I said, "Grace is in the house… so how can you…" I asked.

"Hear her? She's telepathic."  
>"Who the what now?"<br>"Telepathic. Being able to communicate through thoughts."  
>"Right… anything else we should know about you guys? Like you 'forming earthquakes' by making a fist? Or controlling magical sunlight?"<br>"Actually yes, how'd you know?"

I just stared at her. Me and Wally had been trying to piece together who their parents were so we could get them to camp. Astrid seemed like an Apollo child and Amber like a daughter of Poseidon but Grace? Clueless. Well Wally did think she was a daughter of one of the Big Three Gods. But I shouldn't be thinking about that now, we need to gain their trust, so I should listen to her sing. No other reason than trust…. I thought. On a mission. Really need to stop thinking stuff since Grace's a telepath.

"So, umm what song do you want me to sing?" asked Astrid. I snapped back to reality."Uh...whatever song you want" I responded.

"Okay how 'bout one by Bea Miller?" she asked tentatively. She had a hopeful gleam in her deep blue eyes.

"Oh…. oh uh sure." I stuttered, before I could ask who that was.

She took a breath and sang,

"_Like an astronaut that's scared of heights_

_With a heart that's beating at the speed of light_

_You've been waiting for this feeling all your life_

_Sometimes it's just hard to realize_

_When you're stuck in a moment_

_And your spark has been stolen_

_This is our time to own it_

_So own it_

_Baby we were born with_

_Fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_Got lightning in a bottle_

_Hands on the throttle_

_Even in the dust we shine_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_There is something different about you and I, 'bout you and I_

_And I feel like I have knew you my whole life_

_There is beauty behind every tear you've cried_

_Sometimes it's just hard to realize_

_When you're stuck in a moment_

_And your spark has been stolen_

_This is our time to own it_

_So own it_

_Baby we will born with_

_Fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_Got lightning a bottle_

_Hands on the throttle_

_Even in the dust we shine_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_There is love inside this madness_

_We are walking on the moon_

_Though I don't believe in magic_

_I believe in me and you_

_I believe in me and you_

_I believe in me and you_

_Baby we were born with_

_Fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_Got lightning a bottle_

_Hands on the throttle_

_Even in the dust we shine_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes._"

Stunned, I asked a couple seconds after I processed the song, "Wow, that was amazing! So can your singing really do all the stuff they said?" I asked

"Yes which comes in handy with monsters. Grace is pretty powerful too."  
>"What is it about Grace, I mean how powerful can she be?" She turned away looking like she wanted to say something, but catching herself.<p>

"That's not for me to say."

"Does she scare you because we can just-"

"No! I won't let you! If you want her you have to take us too!"

"All demigods matter..." I started.

"You know, I think that's enough for today." She said coldly. As I felt the temperature drop. I thought only Hades kids could do that... maybe she's a Hades kid then I'd have a sibling. I quickly banished the thought of a sibling.

"What?"

"I'm saying that I think you have heard enough for today and you should leave before you get hurt."

I sighed. So, so, so, stupid. "Maybe Wally could get through to Grace..." I thought tentatively, " or make things worse." Miserable, I trekked inside to at least try to get someone on my side, until I heard Astrid scream. The monsters were here.

**A/N; I LOVE FIRE N' GOLD! Love, love, love it! Listen to it! Very good. I'm done being hyper now. Well...as non-hyper as I can get, XD. I don't really know what to write here ... Oh I know! I hope to get system on updating and shtuff. I'll talk to Grace and Sunshine (aka Sunny, Midnight, or Astrid). Cuz right now the system is whoever-feels-like-updating-can-do-it. Not so efficent, eh? I hope to update soon. My POV is coming up next! I think... the next one is probably gonna be urm...lemme check. Be right back!**

**I hate putting stuff like this in the group's author's note cuz then I feel like I'm making this story an advertisement...But, people who read SmileABunch6396's fanfiction (mine, aka Amber) I hope to be updating soon, but first I have to write it. So it could take 1-2 weeks to get it up, with the editing process, and all that good shtuff.**

**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`()()()()()()()()()()-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**I'm bakc!The next chap is gonna be Wally's POV. Oh and the window thing is an inside joke. I do have trouble with the logicistics of that though...I think Wally's shorter than me though..That might work. Whatever. The chapter after Wally is me though! I think you'll understand everyone a bit better after they get to CHB. Except maybe Grace. But than again, I don't even understand her right now. I think only Grace (the one who made her up) understands her.**

**Excuse the stinky grammar and shtuff. We're middle schoolers, we ain't got the best grammar skills.**

**Please review! We like to hear what you people think! Please and thankyou!**

**Your Awesome Authors,**

**BookLovers3**


	4. Wally

**A/N; My gosh we stink at this. It's Amber again. Here's Wally's chapter! He's pretty cool. I'm trying to figure out a schedule for this but with all of this school crap we're dealing with, we haven't had a good conversation about this fan fiction for like three months. You will probably be hearing me most of the time, Sunny and Gracey are mostly keyed into their school work. They're GT-ers (gifted and talented). So they're working their butts off. But I'll stop excusing them, cause they DO have a lot of extra time on their hands. But than again...so do I. So I guess we're all at fault.**

**Disclaimer; We don't own PJO. We only own Wally, Astrid (Sunny/Midnight/Sunshine), Ambrosia (Amber), Andrew, and all the other OCs I totally forgot to mention.**

Chapter 3

Wally

August 3, 2014

5:07pm

Richmond, VA

I don't even know why I'm on the extraction squad.

I overheard Percy, my sword play trainer tell Chiron, "He's impulsive, immature, and reckless! I know his… condition… makes him like that, but its no excuse for him to drop all the extra training dummies on the class just to beat his opponent. He can't possibly be part of the extraction squad. "

I heard Chiron sigh and say,"Percy, you were just like him when you were 11. Give the boy a chance. His speed is an advantage and he hasn't left camp since…"

Percy groaned. "Fine. But are you sure he won't crack once he gets closer to his hometown?"

"Give the boy a chance Percy. I have a feeling he'll be needed on this expedition. Also, tell Leo to fit him for his weapon."

"Sir, he can't use a sword."

"Well, then he gets the...uh, honor... Of being Leo's guinea pig."

Their conversation continued until the point where I couldn't stand to hear my mentor and one of the greatest demigods of all time talk behind my back.

My speed, that's what it always came to. Kinetic speed electricity particles that had blended with my genes was what Chiron called it.

Being a son of Hermes, my speed would be slightly higher than most people, but after the accident… I was as fast as light, only 2% slower than my father. But putting any demigod outside of the property lines is almost always fatal, so Percy volunteered an "experienced" swordsman to go with me. Andrew Reckinson, son of Hades. Dark and gloomy, I'd heard too many rumors that his death glares actually killed, along with his Stygian iron sword. But that wasn't what I was worried about at the moment, being Leo's lab rat was more pressing. After the Giant war, Leo built his own forge in the woods next to Bunker 9 to prevent blowing up the whole camp.

The craziest things came out of his forge, a pink chicken clucking madly, what seemed like a tornado alarm, and one weird time, Leo himself was thrown out of the door by his automations. I'd hoped not to end up like the chicken, grilled and seasoned on Leo's desk the next day, but even that was too much to ask for since as soon as I walked in, my shoe set on fire.

"Leo!" I shouted out through the roaring fire. He was blasting his flame-thrower hands at what seemed like a pair of celestial bronze hand armor gloves and a pair of red goggles. I ran through the sweltering forge looking for what Piper kept in case this happened, which seemed to come in handy a lot more than it should've.

_Come on, come on…. water! There! _I thought. I burst for the bucket and dumped it on his head.

He turned around quickly with his fist on fire, ready to play a little game I call, "Barbeque Wally," but luckily he recognized me. "Wall-man! My man! What can I do for you? Wait, weapons yes! For your first extraction! Yes! Always the best." he grinned.

I frowned.

"What were you burning?"

"Those? Your new weapons, duh!"

"Okay..." I muttered, not sure why he'd be burning my gear...

"Relax, they're fireproof, waterproof, monster proof,weapon proof, well, everything proof!" He started steaming like he always does when he's excited.

"Calm down Leo, or I'll have to douse you again."

"Right, Right." He eyed the bucket wearily."Anyway, seeing as you're not uh... 'gifted' with a sword, I made you gloves so you can run up and box the monsters in the face! And the goggles are for when you're running you kick up dirt. They're fireproof, waterproof..."

"I get it!" I interrupted.

"Meh, you no fun… anyway the goggles are heat sensitive so when you flip the knob on the right…" He demonstrated, "knob to the left, X-ray," He tapped it and handed them to me. He sensed my unease and said, "Don't worry, if you do combust you'll have ten minutes to say goodbye to the world." That didn't exactly reassure me. But I decided to take them anyway, magical items are always useful.

If only I'd combusted instead.

**A/N; I feel like this chapter could've been soooo much longer, and better. But this kinda needed to be short. I think it's just a filler, but it might help you understand Wally a bit better. I dunno. I think it was just to help fill in some blanks about Wally and the mission. I dunno. I didn't write this one. My chapter is next though. I need to finish it though...and the other chapter for my own story. I definatley have my work cut out for me.**

**Your Authors,**

**BookLovers3**


End file.
